TRES
by mimichanMC
Summary: Pearl y Amethyst habían empezado una bella relación, pero aun habia algo en medio de las dos que no las dejaba ser completamente felices. Eso pensaba Pearl a las puertas del granero, dispuesta a quitar de en medio aquello.


_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _TRES_**

 ** _Por Mimi Cardona_**

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

El granero lucía muy diferente de cómo Pearl lo recordaba. El agujero donde había cavado el taladro para llegar al clúster, ahora era un hermoso estanque. Nenúfares flotaban en la superficie y peces de colores nadaban dentro de él. El gran agujero que había en una de las paredes del granero ya no estaba, y todo estaba pintado de un bonito verde.

Entró en silencio poniendo atención a todo lo que había en el interior. En un lado había un ambiente pacífico. Largas extensiones de gaza color azul adornaban una estancia, en la que incluso ella se encontraría cómoda. Un sillón, una pila de libros y muchas plantas en macetas, muchas de ellas sabía que eran responsabilidad de Steven que procuraba llevar al menos una cada vez que visitaba el granero. Había incluso una fuente de agua que nacía de una enorme geoda de cuarzo que se parecía mucho a las que había en la habitación de Amethyst. El pequeño escondrijo lucía sumamente cómodo y tranquilo.

En el otro lado, por el contrario, había más desorden. Maquinas de todo tipo a medio desmantelar, herramientas tiradas aquí y allá, había también… "maquinas" que a primera vista solo no podría adivinar qué función tenían, pero parecían complejas e… intrigantemente interesantes. En una esquina había un sillón que daba a la pared y un televisor de plasma enorme, de donde, en ese momento se emitía un programa, unas bocinas diseminaban los diálogos tan alto, que seguramente por eso la gema que estaba sentada en el centro del sillón no la había escuchado entrar.

— ¿Peridot?

Solo hasta ese momento cuando la llamó, la pequeña gema citrina dio un brinco en su lugar y después de recuperarse de la sorpresa volteó a ver a quien la había llamado.

— ¿Pearl? – miró a la gema que asomaba medio cuerpo por la espalda del sillón, cualquier presencia habría sido normal en el granero, excepto el de esta gema en particular.

— ¿Te he interrumpido? – miró la pantalla y de nuevo vio reproducirse ese programa que Steven le había regalado, era probable que con la cantidad de veces que lo había visto se lo supiera de memoria, pero parecía educado preguntar.

— No – bajó el volumen del aparato hasta que quedo mudo – no te escuche entrar.

— Está bien, en realidad no llamé al entrar. – Admitió. Había esperado justo encontrarla con la guardia baja para que no pudiera dar ninguna excusa para no recibirla.

— Y, ¿Qué haces aquí? Si buscas a Amethyst, se ha ido desde hace ya un rato.

— Yo… — la gema se acercó a donde estaba, mientras la otra gema se hizo atrás aún sentada en el sillón algo incomoda – en realidad vine aquí a hablar contigo.

— Oh…

Pearl avanzó hasta el asiento junto a ella en el sillón, esperaba ver manchas de grasa o comida en la tapicería, pero estaba sorprendentemente limpio. Había además del sillón un par de cojines mullidos color morado y un peluche sentado en el piso como si mirara la tv también. Miró a la gema que se había hecho aún más a la orilla y había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho, pero que al menos parecía seguirle prestando atención.

— Y ¿De qué querrías tú hablar conmigo?

— De Amethyst – respondió sin rodeos.

La postura de Peridot se volvió aún más rígida, subió sus piernas hasta pegarlas a su pecho y las abrazó en una postura que parecía como si estuviera ocultándose.

— No creo que tengamos nada que decirnos sobre Amethyst – giró a ver la pantalla de televisión, y aunque había visto la escena mil veces no podía recordar en ese momento el argumento.

— Creo que sabes que si lo tenemos – respondió.

— Bueno, me corrijo – dijo mirando al lado contrario donde la otra gema estaba – no quiero tener nada de qué hablar contigo sobre Ame.

Pearl se mordió el labio sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Había sabido desde el principio que aquella no sería una conversación sencilla, había recorrido todos los escenarios posibles en su mente, pero que ella ni siquiera le devolviera la mirada había sido uno a los cuales no había sabido cómo enfrentarse, pero aquí estaba ahora, no iba a dar marcha atrás.

— Peridot – la otra gema no volteó a verla – no quisiera que por haber empezado una relación romántica con Amethyst…

— ¡Oh vamos! – Volteó molesta – ¡Restriégalo en mi cara otra vez!, ¿Te divierte no es así?

— ¡Claro que no! – Al menos ahora la estaba mirando – Yo sé lo que es estar enamorada de alguien que no te corresponde por mucho tiempo, no quiero causarle ese tipo de dolor a nadie.

— ¡Pero eso estás haciendo! — Se recargó en el brazo del sillón aún con los brazos sobre el pecho — Tú sabes cómo me sentía yo por ella.

Y lo había sabido. Desde un principio Peridot con la única gema que se había sentido segura, además de Steven había sido Amethyst. Quizá porque en un principio había sido a la única que había considerado una "gema autentica" de todos los miembros de las "cristal gems". Se divertían, experimentaban lo que era desconocido para ella de la tierra, lucían felices juntas.

Pero al mismo tiempo, se habían dado cambios importantes en sus sentimientos. Poco a poco el recuerdo de Rose Quartz había sido de una obsesión constante a un recuerdo maravilloso. Sin ese peso sobre sus hombros se había dado la oportunidad de reír más, de jugar más, de divertirse sin considerar que lo que hacía, faltaba al respeto a la memoria de su líder. Amethyst y ella se habían acercado más y entre juegos y bromas se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que el cuarzo había guardado por ella mucho tiempo y decidió darse una oportunidad de estar a su lado. Una oportunidad que la había hecho más feliz de lo que era capaz de admitir incluso a sí misma.

Pero había "algo" que no la estaba dejando tener toda la felicidad que podía alcanzar y estaba allí para finalmente quitarlo de en medio.

— Por eso estoy aquí. Porque sé cómo te sientes, porque sé cómo se siente Amethyst y tengo una idea que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza que podría ser una posible solución.

— La única solución es que tú dejaras a Amethyst para que yo pudiera estar con ella y no podría pedirte eso, ella te quiere como a nadie más en el mundo.

— Lo sé – dijo con un suave sonrojo azul y agregó – pero ella también te quiere a ti.

— Claro, como una amiga – dijo suspirando haciéndose más pequeña en su esquina del sillón – te escogió a ti Pearl, tu ganaste, dejémoslo allí, que se termine la historia, ¿Está bien?

— No, no está bien – respondió con un nudo en la garganta – Peridot… hace mucho tiempo… hace mucho tiempo yo habría deseado con todas mis fuerzas que Rose me diera la opción que yo quiero ofrecerte a ti, pero en ese momento Greg seguramente nunca habría estado de acuerdo y no estoy segura de que tu aceptes tampoco.

— ¿Cual opción?

— Yo… — suspiró lentamente – yo sé cómo se siente Amethyst con respecto a ti, creo que ella también te ama… de la misma forma en la que me ama a mí.

— Pero te eligió a ti.

— Pero no tiene que… Peridot – se mojó los labios repentinamente resecos – Amethyst no tiene por que escoger… ella podría tenernos a las dos.

— ¡Por mis estrellas!

La pequeña gema la miró con el mismo espanto que si repentinamente se hubiera corrompido y le hubiera nacido una nueva cabeza.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Escucha – se acercó solo para que la otra gema se agazapara más en su lugar – yo realmente puedo entender lo que Amethyst está sintiendo. Cuando está conmigo muchas veces apareces en sus pensamientos, siempre dice cosas como: ""Peri hizo esto…" o "Peri hizo esto otro" o "ojala que Peri pudiera ver esto" ella piensa mucho en ti.

— Cuando está conmigo hace lo mismo – se sentó solo un poco más relajada, un poco conmovida por lo que Pearl acababa de confesarle – "P. esto" "P. odiaría esto" o "esto volvería loca a Pearl"

— Entonces, es posible que no te sea tan difícil sacar la misma conclusión que yo he sacado.

— A Amethyst le gustaría poder pasar el mismo tiempo con las dos – dijo finalmente, lo que había estado en su cabeza todas esas ocasiones de las que había hablado.

— Exacto.

El ligero zumbido que había emitido la televisión se apagó del todo, el DVD de "Camp Pinning Hearts" había terminado hacía rato y la televisión quizá por su programación se había apagado automáticamente. Una luz naranja se colaba desde la puerta entreabierta del granero. Las dos gemas guardaron un momento silencio pensando en la misma cosa. Aquel extraño concepto de estar las dos junto a Amethyst, sonaba tan complicado que no sabían cómo podía funcionar.

— Hay… — Pearl rompió el silencio incomodo, dispuesta a compartir su mayor preocupación de todo ese dilema – hay un verdadero problema en esto que te estoy proponiendo Peridot.

— ¿Cual?

— ¿Podremos nosotras dos convivir alrededor de Amethyst?

— Pues, no lo sé.

— Tú… - sintió las mejillas calientes, no odia creer que iba a decirle algo así - yo encuentro acertadas muchas de las cosas que a Amethyst le agradan de ti. Eres inteligente, sabes reír de todas sus bromas, en ocasiones creo que la alientas a que sea una mejor gema… además yo creo que tu curiosidad e inteligencia son encantadoras.

— Oh… — se sonrojó vivamente.

— Y ¿tú me encuentras a mí…?

— Yo también creo que eres… genial. – Se rascó la cabeza un poco apenada - Digo, eres una perla asombrosa, en toda mi vida solo he visto a las perlas como adornos bonito, tú sin en cambio puedes hacer cosas que ni siquiera se me ocurriría que las gemas de tu tipo pudieran, construyes, manejas la espada, la lanza, es asombroso todo lo que sabes hacer.

— Muchas gracias – estaba un poco sonrojada.

— Desearía saber hacer al menos la mitad de las cosas que tú puedes hacer.

— Yo podría enseñarte - ofreció.

— ¡Eso me gustaría tanto!

Por un momento se sonrieron la una a la otra, Peridot ya no estaba tan nerviosa o a la defensiva, incluso se había acercado un poco más a ella. Pearl aprovechó para ella misma acercarse a la otra gema, esta parte, la asustaba incluso un poco a ella misma.

— Peridot… — respiró profundo sin saber qué es lo que iba a pasar cuando lo dijera — tú…. ¿tú me encuentras atractiva?

— ¿Qué?

— Sabes a lo que me refiero – oh por favor que no la hiciera explicárselo.

— Oh pues… — miró de reojo a la gema, su piel prístina, sus ademanes delicados y elegantes, sus ojos azul como el cielo, las perlas eran hechas para ser hermosas por supuesto – yo… supongo que sí.

— Yo te encuentro atractiva también – dijo sin darle más vueltas, era algo en lo que había pensado mucho tiempo, casi el mismo en que la idea de esa propuesta había entrado a su cabeza, ella era… adorable, cuando la veía jugar y brincar y divertirse con Amethyst solo le provocaba sonreír – y si… si… — respiró y exhaló despacio – si decidiéramos ambas estar con Amethyst creo que… sería mucho más cómodo si entre tú y yo hubiera cierta atracción mutua.

— ¿Por qué?

— Peridot… — ¡Santas gemas! que difícil era explicar esto – Amethyst es… ella disfruta mucho de muchas practicas humanas, tú sabes que ella disfruta dormir, y comer y también otras prácticas humanas.

— ¿Practicas humanas? – preguntó realmente curiosa, ella pensaba que conocía muy bien a Amethyst había pensado que mejor que cualquiera y no tenía idea de que hablaba.

— Los humanos encuentran placentero demostrar su afecto físicamente. Todas nosotras nos enteramos de ese tipo de hábitos, durante el tiempo que Rose estuvo con el padre de Steven. E incluso para mi sorpresa, esos hábitos son… muy agradables.

— ¿En serio?

— Si. – Dijo con sinceridad, ciertos recuerdos de ella y Amethyst, solo la hicieron sonrojarse y sonreír — Y… si ambas estamos con Amethyst, creo que será muy común que las tres… que las tres participemos juntas en esa dinámica.

— Supongo que sí.

— Si las dos somos capaces de demostrar afecto físico, será mucho más fácil después demostrarle ese mismo de afecto a Amethyst sin sentirnos incomodas.

— Supongo que tiene sentido.

— Peridot…

— Si.

— ¿Podría intentar darte un beso?

La pequeña gema verde abrió sus ojos enormes sin saber que contestar, se mordió el labio inferior un momento tomando decisiones. Pearl se quedo en su mismo lugar solo sosteniendo sus manos juntas, llena de un sonrojo azul.

— La verdad es que… – jugó con sus pulgares tratando de no darle importancia – siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber cómo son los "besos" humanos, sin en cambio nunca había considerado la opción de experimentar contigo.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡Hagámoslo!

Esta vez fue la oportunidad de Pearl de sentirse incomoda. Una parte de ella, realmente había esperado que Peridot solo dijera que no, que su idea era una completa locura y que no participaría en algo como eso. Pero entonces recordó la mirada nostálgica de Amethyst cuando hablaba de Peridot y habiendo estado ya en su lugar, quería realmente poderle ofrecer lo que ella no había tenido.

Había sido realmente difícil aceptar que Rose se había enamorado de un humano, había sido tan difícil avanzar de ella y Amethyst había sido en gran medida lo que había hecho que ella lo lograra. La amaba, si podía ofrecerle la alegría a Amethyst de tener el cariño de las dos, iba a intentarlo.

Observo a Peridot pequeña y dócil con sus dos manos apoyadas sobre el sillón levantando su rostro a ella. Ella seguro estaría tomando ese momento como un experimento más, Pearl se agachó hasta alcanzar la altura del rostro de Peridot.

— Quizá sea más fácil si cierras los ojos – al menos para ella sería más fácil sin duda.

— Sí.

La gema cerró los ojos enseguida y ella hizo lo mismo, respiró profundo, por centésima vez ese día y solo dejó que las cosas ocurrieran.

Los labios de la pequeña gema eran delgados y calientes, sorprendentemente suaves, besó su labio inferior, y luego el superior, empujando con sus propios labios los suyos con delicadeza. Peridot entendió pronto la petición y separó solo un poco sus labios, Pearl con su lengua probó su boca, era dulce como agua azucarada, después de un momento la gema empezó a imitar sus avances, su lengua probó con timidez la suya, sus manos subieron por sus delgados brazos para recargarse en sus hombros llevaba quizá por el instinto y por la necesidad de estar más cerca.

Rompieron el beso suavemente, mirándose con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Te gusto? – se atrevió a preguntar.

— Fue… lindo – respondió la pequeña gema verde con un suspiro.

— Sin duda fue lo más lindo que he visto en mucho tiempo.

Ambas gemas saltaron a lados diferentes del sillón al escucha la tercera voz en el lugar. Amethyst estaba detrás del sillón con sus brazos recargados en el respaldo, y su cabeza apoyada sobre ellos mirándolas.

— ¡Amethyst!

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí? – preguntó Pearl

— El suficiente.

— ¡Juro que no es lo que parece!

— ¿No estaban intentando averiguar si ustedes dos se gustan para que las tres pudiéramos estar juntas?

— Bueno, entonces si es lo que parece.

— Eres maravillosa P. – dijo brincando por el respaldo haciéndose espacio entre las dos gemas y besando sus labios, volteó a ver a la otra gema – Peri, no puedo creer que estén haciendo esto, por mi.

— Te quiero – dijo Pearl – haría lo que fuera porque fueras feliz.

— Y yo también te quiero – admitió Peridot – y daría lo que fuera por estar contigo, aún si debemos compartir.

— Podríamos hacerlo todo juntas – dijo emocionada el cuarzo, había estado escuchando casi toda la plática a escondidas y la idea le parecía tan genial - eso no sería compartir, eso sería… no se cual es la palabra.

— Sería una relación – intervino la pálida y alta gema – las tres seriamos una misma cosa

— No suele decir Garnet que tres son multitud – al menos es lo que la gema le había dicho cuando había empezado a entender su fusión.

— No tiene que funcionar de la misma forma para nosotras. Al menos podemos intentar.

— ¡Intentemos entonces!

— ¡Ahora! – se puso de nuevo nerviosa - ¿Hablas de las cosas físicas y demás?

— No hay mejor momento que el ahora.

Las tres se quedaron esta vez sentadas algo nerviosas e indecisas por un momento, hasta que finalmente fue Amethyst dando una carcajada escandalosa quien rompió la tensión.

— Así que Peri – dijo el cuarzo atrayendo a la gema color verde para sentarla en su regazo – ¿Tú sabes cómo se demuestran afecto los humanos?

— ¿Hablas de los besos y los abrazos?

— Hablo más bien de cuando se quitan la ropa.

— Oh sí, me he documentado mucho sobre eso.

— ¿En serio? – no pudo evitar preguntar Pearl con incredulidad.

— Los humanos guardan enormes registros sobre esa actividad en video, todo eso está en la llamada "internet" – les explicó — hay cientos, más bien miles de videos, parece que incluso los humanos se documentan continuamente sobre esa actividad, tienen cientos de miles de visitas.

— ¡Por mis estrellas! – dijo sinceramente asombrada, no sabía porque o tan siquiera que los humanos hicieran eso — espero que Steven no esté visitando ese tipo de sitios…

— Me alegra no tener que explicarte esto entonces – retomó Amethyst, no dejando que el tema se desviara de donde había tenido la intención de llevarlo — funciona mejor si te lo demuestro.

Sentada como estaba empezó a mordisquear su cuello, Pearl solo las observaba, la pequeña gema se sonrojaba con un vivo color verde.

— Sabía que serias dulce – hizo un ademan con su dedo índice a la gema al otro lado del sillón – ven Pearl, ven a probar un poco.

La miró un momento mordiéndose un labio, no sabía por dónde empezar. Respiró profundamente y con una sonrisa de lado se acercó para poner sus manos alrededor de su cintura con suavidad, tratando de calmar sus nervios, la vio tragar saliva y tratar de de regresar su sonrisa.

Acarició su mejilla con la suya y besó suavemente su cuello, sintió el escalofrió que recorrió a la gema, acarició con sus manos sobre su breve cintura y siguió dándole besos calmos y suaves, diferentes a los entusiastas y voraces que Amethyst hacía correr por el otro lado de su cuello.

— ¿Se siente bien? – preguntó acercándose a su boca.

— Si. – suspiró.

La pequeña gema la sorprendió buscando su boca con ansiedad, chupando y mordiendo exigiendo más, sentía el filo de sus colmillos arrastrándose en sus labios, pero no resultaba nada doloroso, era más bien, emocionante.

Amethyst casi quería sentirse celosa por la atención que estaba dándole Pearl. Conocía bien esos besos delicados y suaves que a ella solo le causaban cierta impaciencia ardiente que solo hacían que quisiera saltar sobre ella. Pero no quería sentir celos, no había lugar para los celos si iban a ser todas juntas una relación.

Abrazó más ajustadamente a Peridot y llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Peridot, la sintió temblar y quejarse un momento al sentir su mano allí. Pudo sentir aún bajo su uniforme los pliegues húmedos y suaves de esa parte de su cuerpo y sonrió con alegría. Las demás chicas le habían explicado ya una vez que las gemas al colonizar un planeta cambian sus cuerpos para parecerse en lo más posible a los de sus colonizadores para que el ajuste fuera más fácil. Deslizando su mano suavemente en ese lugar la escuchó gemir, no sabía porque sus cuerpos eran capaces de ser tan sensibles como los humanos, pero agradecía tanto eso. Ahora mismo tenía tantos deseos de bajar su boca allí y probar su sabor, era casi demasiado duro esperar.

— Dame un poco de eso también Peri.

Atrajo su rostro a ella y besó sus labios, la esencia cremosa y tibia de la saliva de Pearl aún se sentía sobre ellos, era una curiosa forma de un beso indirecto.

Había algo transparente y puro en la práctica del sexo. Las inhibiciones eran suprimidas por el deseo, no sabía cómo funcionaba con los humanos, pero para las gemas representaba una conexión casi tan intima como la fusión, la masa que formaba su forma física se volvía completamente sensible, casi tanto como lo era para el dolor. El dolor les avisaba del daño que sufrían durante una pelea, pero el placer físico… en realidad no terminaba de entenderlo, pero era una de esas pocas cosas en las que en realidad no quería invertir tiempo tratando de descifrarlo, solo quería experimentarlo.

Aprovechó ese momento en que ella estaba mirando en otra dirección y convocó su lanza de su gema, levantó solo un poco la solapa de su traje espacial para pasar el filo de la lanza por debajo, lo cortó como si fuera mantequilla y cuando llegó a su estomago desapareció en brillos de luz. Toda su piel de un verde pálido quedo expuesta, sus senos pequeños y sugerentes llenaron sus manos, paso su dedo pulgar por una de las cimas y disfrutó del estremecimiento, llevó su boca a uno de ellos y amamanto con cuidado. Amethyst tenía razón, toda su piel era dulce y cálida, no era extraño considerando que los peridotos eran hechos dentro de los volcanes, el calor del magma ardiente quizá nunca las abandonaba. Tenía la sospecha que todo en ella tendría ese calor residual.

E iba a averiguarlo.

Bajó su boca dando delicados besos en su estomago, por su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna y enterrar su rostro allí y probarla, espesa y dulce como miel calentada por el sol. Sí, ella era cálida y dulce también en ese lugar.

Esto solo no podía ser normal, esto solo no puede sentirse tan intensamente como lo hacía, sentía la lengua de Pearl hurgando entre sus piernas, era la sensación más extraña que alguna vez hubiera sentido, pero también era muy, muy agradable. No sabía qué hacer, no quería que Amethyst dejara de besarla, había deseado esa clase se intimidad con el cuarzo demasiado, pero lo que Pearl le hacía, eso enviaba descargas eléctricas a través de todo su cuerpo y era tan difícil concentrarse. Al final fue Amethyst quien rompió el beso, quizá alertada por su falta de concentración y finalmente pudo respirar profundamente por la boca.

— Oh Pearl, quería ser la primera en probar eso – se quejó por un momento el cuarzo haciendo un mohín.

Pearl subió su rostro para mirar a Amethyst con una sonrisa misteriosa y sus ojos nublados y fue su turno de buscar la boca de su compañera y besarla.

Oh, su saliva era dulce y caliente, todo el sabor de Peridot descansaba en su lengua, combinada con la saliva de Pearl, supo que jamás había probado algo tan delicioso, y no lo haría. La gema que había amado por años y la que no había podido sacar de sus pensamientos desde que la había conocido, ahora las tres tenían sus cuerpos unidos, ahora todas conocían el sabor de las demás, y era maravilloso.

Pero quería más.

Su mano derecha llegó al pecho de Pearl y como siempre solo con un tirón suave a su ropa la hizo desaparecer, toda su piel alabastro quedo a su vista, sus preciosos senos pequeños pero apetitosos le llenaron la mano, su otra mano vagó al mismo lugar que Pearl ya había dejado resbaladizo y listo para más, dos de sus dedos entraron con facilidad dentro de la intimidad de la gema color verde que gritó de sorpresa y algo que no podía ser más que placer.

— Amethyst… para – suplicó con media voz asustada Peridot.

Pero no lo haría, al contrario, hizo desvanecer su propia ropa quedando en contacto con la espalda de la pequeña gema en su regazo que se sentía caliente entre ellas dos, calentando sus propias naturalezas más frías, Pearl siendo hecha en el fondo del mar y ella en lo profundo de la tierra fría como lo había sido su guardería.

Sus dedos llevaron ese paso de bombeo mientras la gema entre ellas aferraba sus brazos. El de ella sosteniéndose, tratando de detenerla, o alentarla no lo sabía y el otro aferrándose al hombro de Pearl gimiendo casi sin aire

— Oh, esto no puede ser normal – dijo Peridot entre jadeos – Amethyst… Pearl esto me asusta.

Pearl rompió el beso que había estado compartiendo con el cuarzo y murmuró contra la gema color verde.

— Siempre asusta la primera vez, Peridot – mordió su cuello cariñosamente - pero prometo que nada malo pasara.

Pero no podía ser real, no podía creer que pudiera aguantar mucho más, sentía una presión que era deliciosa pero escalofriante, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo mientras Amethyst bombeaba con sus dos dedos dentro de ella, se sentía cada vez más grande, cada vez más fuerte, tenía que pararlas, tenía que…

Pero Pearl tomó sus labios de nuevo dejándola sin poder decir nada más mientras que Amethyst unió un dedo más a los que usaba para llenar su interior y pronto no pudo pensar en nada más, experimento algo que nunca había sentido, su masa y su gema se sentían como una misma, acostumbrada como estaba a la idea de que su masa solo era la capsula que ayudaba a guardar su gema, cuando se sintió entera ella, como si su misma gema se hubiera extendido a su masa entera, esta vibraba, parecía como si pudiera explotar en millones de fragmentos y de hecho, lo hizo aunque no como creía.

Una sensación desgarradora viajo desde su vientre hasta cada extremo de su cuerpo como una explosión de placer solo imposible de explicar, rápidas oleadas de "algo" la estremecieron, buscó por todos los medios sostener su cuerpo, no romperse, enterró sus colmillos en el hombro de Pearl que no parecía quejarse aunque quizá si hubiera gritado de dolor no lo habría notado, Amethyst siguió metiendo y sacando sus dedos de en medio de sus piernas, cada que lo hacía una nueva descarga la arrojaba cerca del vacío hasta que cayó dentro de él, era oscuro pero reconfortante.

Tuvo que usar cada gramo de su fuerza para solo abrir sus ojos, miró a los ojos azules de Pearl que le sonreía satisfecha.

— ¿Que ha sido eso?

— Los humanos lo llaman clímax, una descarga de placer tan poderosa que no pueden controlar, creo que es un nombre hermoso para la experiencia.

Tuvo que darle la razón, miró entonces su hombro.

— Oh my stars! – el lugar donde había mordido estaba marcado en un feo moretón que parecía de un azul oscuro no muy agradable – ¡Pearl lo siento!

— Está bien – dijo acariciando distraídamente su hombro para probar que no le molestaba, aunque tenía que admitir la había asombrado un poco - esta clase de cosas pasan, no es nada comparado con algunos que me ha hecho Amethyst.

— Nunca te has quejado de mis mordiscos amorosos P. – respondió aún a espaldas de Peridot lamiendo sus dedos perezosamente, la gema color verde se sonrojó de nuevo sabiendo lo que estaba saboreando en sus manos.

— Tampoco lo hago de este – respondió con una sonrisa.

— Entonces Peri – dijo el cuarzo desde su espalda – ¿Piensas que podrías estar en una relación con nosotras dos?

Eso ya lo había decidido aún antes de esa experiencia, pero después de lo que había sentido en ese momento, de los que las dos la habían hecho sentir estaba segura de que podía querer a Pearl tanto como a Amethyst, incluso ahora mismo la idea de no poder volver a sentir a Pearl le dolía.

— Creo que puedo.

Ambas gemas la encerraron en un cariñoso abrazo y eso la hizo sentir tan feliz.

— Podemos volver a experimentar todo esto, ¿verdad? – se atrevió a preguntar.

— Cada vez que queramos.

— Pero la próxima yo pido estar en medio – pidió Pearl.

— La noche es joven pajarito – le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Ambas gemas se besaron de nuevo mientras la tercera pudo disfrutar de la cremosidad de la espalda desnuda de la perla y en su mente ideaba maneras de sorprenderla y complacerla.

Oh si, este era el inicio de una hermosa relación.

 **Fin**

 _31 de agosto de 2016_

 _2:07 am._


End file.
